


Night Studies

by BadWigBrando



Series: Night Studies [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: just some sibling stuff, some cute/creepy sibling stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9345212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWigBrando/pseuds/BadWigBrando
Summary: Gaara's independent study on sleep





	

_Kankuro_

_Day 5, 2 A.M._

_Kankuro has yawned six times in a row. Based on the past few days, this is not a common pattern. In my past notes, it is marked that Kankuro does not usually show signs of exhaustion until 5-6 A.M. He’s early. I can not think of any reason for him to be so tired all of suddenly tonight when every other night this week has been consistent. I shall keep observing..._

_2:56 AM._

_Kankuro has yawned again, consecutively, 3 times in a row. He has stated that he will retire for the night. He has left the room. As usual, I will give my brother 30 minutes before I check to see if he’s sleeping. My data can not be tarnished by his knowledge of my recording._

_3: 32 AM._

_Kankuro took a bit longer than I have come to expect for him to fall asleep. Perhaps this is a new pattern?_

_\- Tired earlier  
\- Harder to fall asleep _

_Since this is the first night I have seen him behave like this, I will just have to wait for this to happen again. I will now start to record him._

Gaara closed his notebook, setting it on Kankuro’s night stand. His brother had been asleep for 10 minutes now. He would wait another five before he started recording. 

“Kankuro...” Gaara whispered, standing just a few feet away from Kankuro’s bed. His brother didn’t stir.

“Kankuro.” He spoke again, this time louder, almost a command for attention. Still, nothing. 

He pulled out his phone. 

With the front-facing camera towards him, Gaara began to circle around the foot of Kankuro’s bed as he spoke. 

“This is night five of my Sleep Pattern’s study. My first and only subject of this study is my brother, Kankuro. I usually do not introduce the study in these videos but tonight is a curious one. I am stuck between curiosity and worry of my brother’s sleeping habits. Tonight has not been like the others but I will not be able to make solution for this speculated problem until I figure out what it is. So I will continue to observe.” 

He paused the video. It was time to get into position. 

He tested the bed, slowly resting his hand near Kankuro’s head. Then his knee. He climbed over Kankuro’s head, carefully positioning himself at the top of Kankuro’s bed. He was careful not to move too much, he didn’t want Kankuro wake up due to discomfort. 

Once positioned, he pulled out his camera and hit record. It would be a long night since Kankuro decided to sleep much earlier than he normally does but Gaara was prepared, besides, his brother might wake up earlier than usual. It would be a night of surprises. 

The night passed quickly as Gaara waited, anticipating his brother’s stirring. Occasionally Kankuro would shift and Gaara would caress him to sleep, rubbing his finger across his brother’s forehead to smooth away any bad thoughts he had. The rest of the night however, was smooth sailing. Gaara would remember to make a note that this was Kankuro’s most sound sleep yet. 

As dawn struck, Kankuro began to stir again, this time showing signs of waking. Gaara quickly removed himself from Kankuro’s bed, tucking his phone and notebook away. 

Kankuro’s eyes fluttered open. He was shocked to see his brother standing over him but as he had grown used to Gaara’s constant presence, it didn’t bother him much. “G..gaara? What’s going on? Is something wrong?”

“No.” Gaara replied, reaching for his brother’s alarm clock. “I heard your alarm beginning to go off. I thought you deserved to rest today so I came to shut if off.”

“Oh..heh, thanks bro. I think I might sleep in some more.” Kankuro yawned then turned over, bundling underneath the blankets. Gaara made a note that that was also quite uncharacteristic but decided not to pursue any more studies for tonight. His brother deserves some extra sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> just a one-shot based on some fun head canon conversations with doodlingleluke. not sure if i'll write more but we'll see!


End file.
